


Come Back Home

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, brother, come back, come back home, continue living, i need you back, my strength, one more chance, use my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just come back from your first mission/expedition and for the first time, used your strength to save many comrades. Will you gain the strength to continue living despite the death of your beloved brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so that it can be interpreted in as many ways as you want. So it could be in the SnK world or a modern AU, reader-chan's "strength" is also up to your imagination. Hope you like it!

**(AU Note: For maximum effect, please listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w9kltES9dI) while reading)**

You slowly opened your eyes.

_Is this Heaven?_

Your heavy eyes took in your immediate surroundings.

_Ah, I’m in the hospital. Guess I’m not dead._

As the curtains billowed, moving in slow undulating motions, you were reminded of the events of the previous day. Various feelings washed over your body; leaving you with a deep ache in your heart and a sense of purpose. Your eyes fell upon a set of notes beside your bed. You leafed through them, shocked by their content. Note after note had one or more of the following phrases: _“Thank you”, “Get well soon”, “You saved me”_. Tears pooled in your eyes as you read each of them. The last three notes caused you to burst in tears. They were from Petra, Hanji, and finally Levi. Levi’s note had none of those phrases but instead had, _“Brat, I need you back.”_

You took in a deep breath, pulled your aching body out of bed, and got dressed. There was something you had to do.

* * *

You walked down the road holding a bunch of tulips you had just bought, deep in thought. So you hardly noticed the presence of a short, raven haired, silver eyed man following you. 

You finally reached your destination, the local cemetery. As you walked past the graves of many of your comrades, you stopped at one and placed the flowers beside it.

“Brother, I’m here,” you said with a sad smile on your face.

“You know, yesterday, I saved Petra and Hanji with my own strength. It’s funny, right? I never knew my strength could be used for that purpose,” you laughed sadly.

You paused, knowing that your adoptive brother and savior was up there listening to you.

“Brother, I –“, you started. You gulped your sobs back and continued in a shaky voice.

“I finally understand what you said to me that day. I know now that no matter how much I miss you and want to be with you, I need to continue living my life. I need to use my life, my strength, to protect those I care about. Hanji, Petra and.. Levi.”

You stopped, tears streaming down your face.

“I love you, brother,” you said as you bent down and kissed the top of his grave.

* * *

Slowly, you walked away from the cemetery and continued down a winding road to a cluster of houses. As you walked, memories of your brother flooded your mind. Memories of the two of you walking down this very road, memories of him wiping away your tears, memories of your adoptive family eating dinner together happily.

You reached a small house and paused in front of the door. You knew you had no right, but you still wanted to try and reach out again. Finally, you mustered your courage and knocked on the door. After what seemed like an eternity to you, the door opened and an elderly lady stood looking at you in shock. 

“Mo..ther, I’m back. Can I..join for dinner?” your voice quaked.

Your adoptive mother broke into a warm smile and embraced you tightly. You broke down in tears, grateful that you had been accepted back. Breaking from the embrace, you smiled and went in.

“Father, sis, I’m back.” The small house echoed with sounds of crying, laughter, and shouts of joy as it was once again complete.

As the elderly lady closed the door, she noticed the raven-haired man standing at a distance. Recognizing him, she smiled and gave him a slight nod.

_You had come back home._


End file.
